Réunion intéressante
by Elerynna
Summary: Les quatre plus puissant Clan du Seireitei se réunissent dans le Manoir Kuchiki. Mais ce qui suivra sera totalement incontrôlé. Byakuya x Shunsui


Etant le chef de Clan de la famille Kuchiki, Byakuya devait se plier à son devoir, même si cela l'ennuyait profondément. Car oui, même s'il ne le montre pas, Byakuya déteste participer aux réunions des quatre grand Clans du Seireitei. Sans compter qu'étant le plus jeune chef de clan, il était aussi celui sur qui comptaient les autres, et ca, il ne le supportait pas. Malgré son envie de fuir à toute jambe, il se rendit dans la salle de réception de sa demeure, car c'était ici que se tenait la réunion. Absolument personne n'avait le droit de venir les déranger, les domestiques avait placé le buffet au fond de la salle avec tout le nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent se nourrir et boire. Quand il poussa la porte, le noble se retrouva avec devant lui, Kyoraku Shunsui, Chef du clan Kyoraku, mais également Capitaine de la 8ème division du Gotei 13, un peu plus loin se trouvait Yoruichi Shihouin, du Clan Shihouin, et Kahei Hayashi, de la famille Hayashi. Tous se connaissait très bien, mais seul Kahei ne faisait pas parti du Gotei 13, son Clan étant spécialisé dans le commerce. Byakuya referma la porte derrière lui et vint saluer tout le monde. Il eu droit à un tape sur l'épaule de la part de Shunsui et d'un regard taquin de la part de Yoruichi, Kahei lui, s'inclina bien bas devant lui.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table, après avoir pioché de la nourriture sur le buffet, et discutèrent des points sensible au sein du Seireitei. La réunion parut interminable pour Byakuya, Shunsui, lui, s'enivrait sur le compte du Clan Kuchiki, qui possédait le meilleur saké qu'il ait pu boire dans sa vie, Yoruichi discutait gentiment avec Kahei. Cette réunion dura en tout bonnement cinq heures, à la fin, Byakuya cachait ses bâillements dans son Ginpakukazaharu, Shunsui était à moitié affalé sur la table en ronflant, Kahei n'en pouvait plus, il voulait dormir, et Yoruichi, qui c'était changée en chat, s'amusa à passer devant son noble ami en passant sa queue devant son nez et se frotter contre sa joue. Agacé, Byakuya se leva et déclara la réunion terminé. Kahei quitta la demeure Kuchiki en compagnie de Yoruichi, alors que Byakuya aidait Shunsui à faire quelques pas. Exaspéré, le plus jeune fit prendre l'air à son ainé.

-Shunsui, tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable, pourquoi avoir autant bu ?

-Parce que, je déteste ce genre de réunion, c'est à mourir d'ennui…

-Ca, je te l'accorde, mais nous y sommes obligés.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le jardin, Shunsui plaça sa main devant sa bouche, et couru loin du noble et vomi tout ce qu'il pouvait. Byakuya s'approcha et attrapa les cheveux de Shunsui pour ne pas qu'ils soient sali.

-Tu es incorrigible, déclara Byakuya.

-Tu es méchant, répondit Shunsui avec un grand sourire.

Trop fatigué par ses vomissements, il s'appuya contre le noble et laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule, celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour le chasser. Lui-même avait bu plus que de raison, et sentait les vapeurs d'alcool lui monter à la tête, ils s'assirent brusquement dans l'herbe quand Shunsui, prit de vertige, tangua brutalement. Celui-ci s'affala sur les jambes du noble, endormit.

Byakuya lui tapota l'épaule pour le réveiller.

-Shunsui ! Tu compte quand même pas t'endormir ici ! A même le sol et dans MON jardin ?

-Hummm…

Byakuya s'écarta de son ami puis se releva, il plaça ses bras autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis et le leva du mieux qu'il put.

-Shunsui, mets-y un peu du tiens.

Aucune réponse, Byakuya soupira, et fut obligé de trainer son ainé à travers le jardin et la demeure, mais aucune chambre d'ami n'avait été préparé. Vaincu par le fait qu'il avait un Capitaine ivre dans les bras, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il déposa Shunsui sur son lit, et lui enleva les vêtements trop encombrants pour les plier et les mettre sur sa commode. Il enfoui de Capitaine sous ses couvertures, et parti prendre une douche salvatrice. Quelques minutes plus tard il entra de nouveau dans sa chambre, et découvrit un Shunsui, les yeux ouverts.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Lui demanda Byakuya.

-Non, je t'ai entendu, où sommes-nous ?

-Dans ma chambre.

Surpris, Shunsui se releva, et quitta le lit dans l'intention de rentrer chez lui, mais quand il fut sur pied, un vertige le prit soudainement et Byakuya dut le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

-Inconscient, tu es ivre, recouche-toi !

Shunsui acquiesça et retomba dans le lit. Il se tourna et referma les yeux. Exaspéré par les ronflements qu'émettait déjà son compère, Byakuya se coucha à coté de lui. Il ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais en pleine nuit, il fut réveillé par un bruit étrange, il mit quelques seconde à comprendre que c'était Shunsui, et qu'il … l'embrassait dans le cou !

Se retournant violemment, Byakuya hurla.

-Shunsui !

Celui-ci releva la tête et Byakuya put découvrir des rougeurs sur ses joues, et des yeux vitreux. Mais Shunsui ne le lâcha pas, et se rapprocha même de lui. Byakuya voulu protester une nouvelle fois, mais il fut arrêté un baiser du plus vieux. Shunsui prit possession des lèvres de son noble ami, et l'embrassa tendrement. Choqué, Byakuya n'osait plus faire un geste, il commençait à sentir les doigts de Shunsui lui caresser le corps et passer légèrement sur ses tétons. Il ne put retenir un faible gémissement qui fit rire son ainé.

-Tu n'es peut être pas gay, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de gémir, comme c'est intéressant, déclara Shunsui, moqueur.

-Shunsui … Grogna le noble en essayant d'échapper aux caresses de son ainé.

-Tais-toi … et apprécie…, lui ordonna-t-il.

Shunsui lui emprisonna les mains et l'embrassa avec fougue, ne laissant plus l'occasion au plus jeune de parler ou de s'échapper. Byakuya ressentait toute les caresses, toute les attentions du plus vieux, et malgré lui, son corps se colla un peu plus à l'autre et réclamait son dû. Shunsui enlevait lentement le yukata de Byakuya, découvrant peu à peu son corps, et sa peau diaphane, heureux d'avoir ce privilège, il parsema cette peau magnifique de doux baisers, et quelques coups de langues. Il remonta vers le cou du noble et mordilla sa jugulaire, il entendit alors un gémissement encore plus prononcé de la part de son cadet. Souriant, il recommença, et lâcha ses mains quand il fut sûr que Byakuya ne lui échapperait plus. Prit dans les affres du désir, les deux nobles se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, Shunsui ayant décidé de montrer au noble, que même s'il le pensait égocentrique et coureur de jupon, c'était lui qui lui avait prit son cœur, il l'emmena au septième ciel, et Byakuya eut le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie. Même si ce fut douloureux, il était heureux. Shunsui retomba sur lui, haletant et transpirant tandis que Byakuya sortait peu à peu de son plaisir. Il entoura le corps de son ainé de ses bras et déposa un savoureux baiser sur son front. Etonné, Shunsui planta ses beaux yeux bruns dans l'argent de ceux de son cadet.

-Merci Shunsui.

-Je t'aime Byakuya, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment.

-Pourquoi te faire passer pour un dragueur invétéré dans ce cas ?

-Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction.

-Tu es encore ivre ?

Shunsui rigola dans le cou de Byakuya et déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui déclara :

-Non, en fait, j'ai légèrement menti sur mon état d'ébriété, j'étais bien ivre, mais j'étais encore bien lucide. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Byakuya réfléchi. Puis lui caressant la joue et lui offrant un joli sourire.

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas, tu veux repartir chez toi ?

-Jamais. Je veux rester ici. Sauf si tu ne le veux pas.

-Reste.

Shunsui embrassa passionnément mon amant, et se coucha à ses cotés, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et Byakuya posa sa tête contre son épaule et joua à dessiner de petit rond sur la peau du torse de son compagnon. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne voulait le dire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver l'amour en la personne de Shunsui, mais il l'accepta, et savait que Shunsui pensait la même chose.

-Veux-tu être mon compagnon, Kyoraku Shunsui ? Demanda le plus jeune.

L'ainé serra un peu plus Byakuya contre lui, et lui répondit amoureusement.

-Pour tout le temps que tu le voudras, je serais à tes cotés.

Heureux, Byakuya embrassa son amant, et ferma les yeux pour replonger dans ses rêves. Shunsui ne tarda pas d'en faire autant. Leurs vies seul était terminé, et maintenant la seule chose à laquelle chacun aspirait, était de vivre heureux, ensemble.

Fin


End file.
